Take A Chance On Me
by am4muzik
Summary: Jade's dreams are coming true...sort of. Aside from the nasty roommate, Dad being overseas in the Navy, and college papers. But hey. What's a girl to do? Life is going along great when the acceptance letter comes. And then in walks Logan Henderson, a man who steals her heart.
1. Get Ready Cause Here I Come

Ok, this is it. If this is another rejection letter, I'm moving to New Zealand and raising alpacas for a living.

Here we go...

"MOM, I'M GOING TO UCLA!"

My mom came running in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "What? When? How?"

"I'm going to UCLA, starting next week, because I applied and got in. Oh and I got a job!"

She smacked my arm with the dishtowel. "Smartass. But I'm so proud of you! Job for what?"

"You know that show I used to be obsessed with? Big Time Rush? Yeah, well-"

"Honey, you're still obsessed with it," she cut me off.

"Mooooom," I groaned. "That doesn't get out, ok? It's not normal for a 19 year old girl to like a kids show! But anyway, I'm going to be a production manager!"

Mom smiled and gave me a huge hug and kiss. "I knew you following your dreams would work out. When do we move you out there?"

I stepped back a bit. "Wait, that's it? No money talks? No calling Dad to confirm? No...nothing?"

Mom laughed. "I'm not sure your father gets cell phone reception on his Navy boat...but I'm sure he would be very proud and accepting. We both know that this is your dream."

I bit my lip. "What about the tuition fees? The little sis still has to go to college, Mom."

"Morgan has 6 years left till college. And this is your dream, Jade."

I gave her a tight hug. "Thanks, Momma."

She laughed. "And there's your southern."

I smiled at her. "That's all Daddy's fault."

Mom pushed me up the stairs. "Let's get packing!"

* * *

"Room 217. This is it, guys."

Morgan wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me. "I'm gonna miss you."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna miss you too, kiddo. But hey, we can Skype! It gives you an excuse to stay up late!" I winked at Mom. "But don't tell Mom, ok?"

Morgan giggled and nodded. "You got it big sis."

Mom glanced inside the room. "You're sure you don't need help setting up?"

I smiled at her. "I'm fine, Mom, really. But thank you."

She reached over and gave me a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

I bit my lip. "Thanks, Momma. I love you guys."

Mom took Morgan's hand and started back down the hallway. "Love you!" they called.

I stepped backwards into my room and shut the door. It burst open a second later. A girl with curly blonde hair stood in the doorway with her lips pursed and hands on her hips. "Why would you shut the door on me?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm-"

"Yeah great, don't care." She waved me off. "I'm taking the room on the right. You can have the left one, I guess."

No no, I'll just take the roof. Jesus.

A tall muscular guy knocked on our door and blondie ran to him. "Hey baby."

God, he's gonna suck her face off. Oh. Oh thank you for that _wonderful_ show. Ugh. Remind me that I don't have a boyfriend. Thank you very much. How am I supposed to last a whole year with these two?

They left, slamming the door behind them. I took my boxes to my room and managed to unpack in a few hours. I was starving by the time I was done, but I didn't have time to make anything...or food to actually _make_.

Yeah. Sad times.

And anyway, I had promised the head manager on the guys' show that I would meet them today. I'll just grab something on the way.

I jumped in the shower and quickly dried my hair and got ready, making sure to get my makeup _just_ right and add a little tiny bit more perfume than usual.

Which means like, the whole bottle...

What? I'm meeting four hot-I HOPE SINGLE- 22 and 23 year olds. Don't judge.

I got directions on my phone and started walking to Paramount Studios, stopping along the way to pick up my so-called lunch.

Meaning I indulged in some shit that's gonna make me a fat ass. Meh. I'll walk it off.

I finally made it to the studio and found the set that the guys work on. I met Scott Fellows, the director, outside, and he took me in to meet the production crew.

A tall brunette woman came up to me and shook my hand. "Jade, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Cindy. And can I just say, your resume was fabulous!"

I smiled at her and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. Nervous habit. "Thank you so much. I really love helping people, and it's a great deal if I get paid for it."

Cindy laughed along with me. "I totally agree. By the way, I'm head production manager, so the two of us will be working together, side by side."

I nodded. "Sounds great."

"Good to hear. As soon as this scene ends, I'll introduce you to our four trouble makers."

I grinned at her. "I can't wait. Are they going to give me a hard time?" I joked.

"A young, beautiful girl like you? They'll only bug you for your number," she teased.

I blushed and muttered a "Thank you".

A bell rang, signaling that the scene was over and the four men came over talking and laughing. Cindy smiled at them. "Boys, this is Jade. She's a new production manager. I trust you'll- what?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "If you'll excuse me. Jade, please feel free to hang out with the guys. I promise they won't bite." She raised an eyebrow at them. "They better not."

Kendall held up his hands in front of him. "We won't. We'll be angels."

Cindy walked away muttering, "Yeah. Cause _that's_ possible."

I turned back to the guys. "So...I'm Jade."

James ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward, but Kendall put his hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Manwhore: Stay. Down boy."

I giggled behind my hand. Kendall sent me a huge smile and extended his hand. "I'm Kendall, and this is Carlos, Logan, and the manwhore, more formally known as James."

I smiled back at him and bit my lip. "Nice to meet you all."

"Boys! Let's go! Next scene in 5," someone barked from the stage door.

Carlos shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. We've got to run. But you're coming with, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll head there in a bit."

The guys waved and headed to the door. Logan turned around and winked at me, then caught up with the group.

Oh my fucking god, Henderson. Those dimples will be the death of me.


	2. Sweet Mother Of Fuck

**RandomWriter23: Love at first word- That is SOOO cute! Thank you! And Logan's dimples...yum!**

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter**

* * *

I composed myself after my mini heart attack from Logan's adorable dimples and eventually made my way to the right set. I found the guys already taping and slipped inside, right behind Cindy.

"There you are!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Took me a while to find the right set." I couldn't exactly tell her I was trying to control my teenage hormones after Logan winked at me.

Cindy laughed. "I totally get that. The Palmwoods set is huge, nevermind the Paramount studio."

I laughed along with her. "Definitely. So I wanted to ask you- even though I fix the time schedules and scripts, I still stay on set when they film?"

Cindy nodded. "Yup. I mean, whenever you can, of course. We understand that you're in school, which is why it was great to put you as a production manager. I'm here everytime because I also work with Scott. If there's ever a day when you can't come in, though, just let me know. They gave you my number, right?"

I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, then nodded. "Yup. I've got it."

"Great. Well, they're going to be here for the next half hour and then they're finished for the day. We don't really have any job for you right now. Why don't you just walk around and get familiar with everything?"

I smiled at her. "Thanks. That'll be good so I don't get lost again."

Cindy chuckled. "Sure. Go on ahead, I'll send someone to find you in a bit."

I left the Palmwoods set and wandered around, trying not to get lost in the maze of studios and sets. I was so giddy when I saw Erin and Katelyn filming on a set near the guys. And don't get me started on seeing the NCIS: LA set. Holy fuck, I _freaked_. I have watched that show religiously for years.

AND I WAS ON THE SET.

Ok Jade. Chill girl. Alright, I'm back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around. Logan was standing in front of me, his adorable smile lighting up his eyes.

"Oh hi," I smiled back.

"Cindy told me to come find you. Enjoying the sets?"

I laughed. "You can say that. I just freaked because I saw LL Cool J."

Logan chuckled. "Ok honestly, I did, too. That man is awesome." I tucked a dark lock of my hair behind my ear as we started our stroll back to the Big Time Rush set. "So um," Logan cleared his throat then started again. "The guys and I were thinking that maybe we could go out tonight? Like, the four of us, Halston, Alexa, and you? Would um, would that be cool?"

I grinned at him. "That sounds awesome. I'd love to, Logan."

He opened the door for me and then followed after. "Cool. We're actually all done now, so we're gonna head home..."

I nodded. "Right. I should go change, too."

"No, you look fantastic."

I blushed and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Definitely. Besides, we're going bowling, so y'know. I mean, if that's ok with you."

Oh my god, is he actually _nervous_? To talk to _me_? FUCK YEAH. "No no, that's totally ok. Actually, it sounds like a lot of fun. As long as you don't mind losing to the queen," I teased.

Logan smirked at me. "The queen, huh? You haven't met-" he gestured to himself "-the King yet, darling."

I stared back at him. "I look forward to introducing myself."

Logan took a step closer to me, backing me up farther behind the clothes rack. "I can introduce myself right now," he whispered.

"Please do," I smirked.

"As you wish," he teased. Logan held my waist and I placed my hands on his hard biceps, giving a squeeze here and there. He leaned down closer to me, our lips about to collide...

"Loges!" DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING SOME HENDERSON GUYS. WHY MUST THESE BOYS INTERRUPT THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT?

We jumped apart and I tried to start a normal conversation. "So um yeah, Logan, I'm gonna talk to your designer about this one. I'm not sure that the jacket goes with the-" I cut myself off, pretending to have noticed the guys. I smiled and waved. "Oh hey boys. Logan and I were on our way back when I saw this and just...um, it's just not gonna do."

Kendall shot Logan a look that didn't go unnoticed by me. I pride myself on my observation skills, thank you very much.

He stepped forward to speak to me. "Jade, we thought we'd give you a ride back to your dorm before heading to our houses. That way we can pick you up later."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Kendall. I'd really appreciate that."

Logan moved closer to me. "I'll take Jade."

Kendall held up a hand. "That's fine, Loges. UCLA is on my way home, anyway. You guys go ahead."

The three of them left, calling "See you later, Jade!"s over their shoulders. I waved as they went to their cars.

Kendall turned to me with a questioning look. "So you two were _really_ just talking about Logan's wardrobe back here, huh?"

I sent him an angelic smile. "Yeah, why?"

Kendall pointed to the jacket I had been talking about. "That's for Carlos, Jade."

Shit.

"Um, yeah, I uh...hadn't checked the name out, I guess."

"Uh huh," Kendall smirked at me.

I glared at him. "Are you enjoying this, Kendall?"

Kendall chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I am. Don't worry, I'll bug Loges about it, too."

I threw my head back and groaned. "Come _on_, I promise nothing's gonna happen."

Why do I feel like Kendall and I are best friends already? Huh. I like him in person even more than I do online.

Ew, that was creepy. Scratch that.

He laughed and draped an arm over my shoulder to walk me to his car. "I'm just saying..."

Cindy passed us and glared at Kendall. "Didn't I tell you all that Jade is off limits for dating?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Cindy, I'm just taking her to her dorm room. None of us are gonna date her."

Cindy shot a knowing look at Kendall. "Sure."

He shrugged it off and we started walking again. Kendall leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Although Logan may change that soon."

Oh sweet mother of fuck yes please.


	3. What The Schmidt?

**Grayhap: Glad you're enjoying it! :) **

**RandomWriter23: Mm Jogan...I like it! Yeah...these guys. Damn. C'mon. Logan's dimples are just so perfect. Wait till you see what this sexy bastard does in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Kendall dropped me off at my dorm and then headed home himself. I climbed the stairs up to the second floor and unlocked the door. Thank god blondie isn't here...I should really learn her name.

Eh, no I shouldn't.

I had about an hour before the time Kendall said he would pick me up. I decided to give my family a call. I dialed my house first, figuring I would need time to talk to them. Morgan picked up on the first ring and squealed, "Jade!"

"Hi, darling! When did you guys get home?"

"Um...like an hour ago I think. Did you meet the guys?" she asked excitedly.

I laughed. "I did! We're going to hang out tonight."

"Just the five of you?"

"Uh, no actually, James' and Carlos' girlfriends are gonna join us. I can't wait for you to come to visit and meet them."

"Me too!" she shrieked.

I heard my mom in the back asking Morgan if it was me. Morgan said goodnight and handed the phone over to Mom. Oh yeah, I'm three hours behind them now...fun. "Hi, sweetheart. Enjoying LA so far?"

I smiled even though she couldn't see me. "Definitely. Thanks so much for all of this, Mom."

"Anything for my girls, you know that. But you'd better study and not get distracted with these boys."

I smirked and decided to not tell her about my _almost_ kiss with Logan. "You know me, Mom. School first, then boyfriend."

"That's my girl. Just make sure to keep that in the back of your mind somewhere."

"Don't worry, Momma, I will."

"So tell me about your first day of work!"

"Work," I laughed. "Not much work done today..."

I recounted my whole day to her, starting from my charming roommate and her boyfriend all the way to Kendall dropping me off here.

Mom's laugh echoed through the phone. "Well you had quite the day, huh?"

"Yup. And we're going out tonight. Bowling."

"Mmhm. Better show them everything your Dad taught you."

"Oh of course, Momma. Gotta make Daddy proud."

"Alright, baby. I love you. Have fun tonight."

"Love you too, Momma. I'll try and call every day."

"Sounds good, honey. Goodnight."

"Night, Momma."

I hung up and called my Dad's cellphone. I know he won't answer, being in the Navy and all, but I always call him to tell him about big days. His familiar deep voice filled my ears and I smiled to myself. "_This is Commander Steven Anderson. I can't reach the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Morgan, Jade, and Lisa, I love you so much. Can't wait to see my three favorite girls."_

I felt tears prick my eyes at his last couple lines. I wonder when he added that. I let out a deep breath just before the phone beeped.

"Hi Daddy, it's Jade. Um...big news! I'm in LA now! I got into UCLA and Mom and Morgan helped me move out here. Oh, and I got a job on that show I used to watch a lot- Big Time Rush. They're really sweet guys and I'm so excited to work there. Um...I'll call and let you know if anything else happens. I miss you _so_ much, Daddy. I love you! Call me back when you can."

I hung up and turned to the door, then jumped at seeing Kendall leaning against the doorframe. "Holy fuck, Kendall!"

He laughed and reached out to take my hand. "Sorry about that. Where's your Dad that he can't answer?"

I linked my arm through his as we walked down the hallway. "He's a Commander in the Navy."

Kendall raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "Damn. Thank him for his service from us all."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Kendall. But for me, he's just my big teddy bear."

Kendall chuckled. "His girls are his everything, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much. It sucks to not see him whenever we want, though."

Kendall gave me a sideways hug. "I'm sure. But hey, you've got a whole other family now."

"Aww, thanks. I feel so at home with you guys already."

"Good, cause I don't think any of us would like it if you left. Especially _Logan_," he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

I shoved his shoulder. "Oh shut up. I've only known you for a day and you're already on my ass."

"No no, Jade, I'm _Kendall_. _Logan_ wants to be on your ass." He cackled and took off running to his car.

I chased after him and shrieked, "Kendall!"

* * *

"And this is Halston...and Alexa."

They waved from their chairs next to their boyfriends. Kendall leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I feel so alone. I'm the only one without a date."

I winked at him and held his hand. "So guys...Kendall and I are together now!" I announced.

He caught on and smirked at me. Logan glared at him. "You _what_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Kendall snickered. "Yup."

Logan grabbed Kendall's shoulder as he walked by. "Alright buddy, let's talk." He dragged him up the steps to the level above the lanes and I saw them having a heated conversation.

I watched intently and saw Logan slap Kendall upside the head, Kendall laugh and shove his shoulder, and the two of them walk back talking and laughing.

Well they're just no fun. Can't even keep a joke going. Thanks Kendall.

Carlos put our names into the two lanes we had rented and I sat down next to Logan. He reached over my shoulders to tap James and talk to him, then left his arm there.

Not that I minded.

When James went up to bowl, Logan's hand slid a little further down. He started rubbing small circles on my lower back, and I bit my lip to stop from hitting him. Such a sexy bastard.

Logan got up and took his turn and instead of taking the open seat across from me, he squeezed in between me and Kendall. Um, can I keep this night going forever?

Kendall winked at me and moved to the other row so Logan and I could sit next to eachother. When the clocks in the alley hit 10, the lights went off and a few strobe lights and mirror balls kept the place lit. Logan slid his hand across my leg and squeezed my knee, then gradually moved his hand up and squeezed my thigh, finally resting his hand on my waist.

I turned and smirked at him. "Having fun, are we, Henderson?"

"Mmhm," he grinned. He leaned in and whispered, "You know, you would only have to change two letters."

"Meaning?"

"Anderson to Henderson. Mm, I like the sound of that."

"Logan," I giggled.

Logan winked at me. "C'mon, you know you want to."

I wrapped my arm around his back and squeezed his bicep. "Maybe I do."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at me when he saw what we were doing. He looked further down and noticed Logan's hand dangerously close to my inner thigh.

"Oh look at that! Jade you're up."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at me as I reluctantly moved away from Logan and went to bowl.

Oh I'm so getting you back for that, Schmidt.


	4. Becoming A Henderwhore

**grayhap: I liked the Anderson/Henderson thing, too XD Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

We finished our games at midnight, and Logan offered to drive me home yet again.

Kendall gave me a questioning look and I smiled and gave him a slight nod. He looked over at Logan and smiled. "Be my guest."

Logan grinned at me and placed his hand at the small of my back. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

I waved over my shoulder at the rest of the group. "Bye guys!"

I saw James lean over to Kendall and say something that must have been bad, because Halston immediately reached over and slapped his shoulder.

I wonder what he...Oh. Oh James, you're such a bitch. Logan can have good intentions!

Or not. I'm cool with that, too... I mean, just saying.

"Jade?"

"Huh?"

Logan was holding the door open for me. "You uh, wanna get in the car?" he chuckled.

I blushed and muttered, "Yeah, thanks."

Logan closed the door after I sat down and got in the driver's seat. "So did you have fun?"

"Definitely," I smiled. "Beating Kendall? Best feeling ever. And I was _so_ close to beating you!" I teased.

He smirked at me. "Eh...sure, I guess. I'll give you that."

I shoved his shoulder. "Oh c'mon, I did pretty well."

"You weren't bad. I'll teach you my ways," he added with a wink.

I giggled. "Again, I look forward to it."

"Which building are you?"

"Dykstra," I said as I pointed. "Second parking lot is easiest."

"_Dick_stra?" he asked with a snort.

"DYKstra. D.Y.K, Logan. God, you're a dork."

"I'm sure you thought the same thing I did, Jade."

"Well, I'm a girl. Are you secretly gay?" I laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" he looked over at me and smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Park."

"Ooh, you're so commanding. I love that."

"Logan," I growled.

"Alright, alright." He pulled into a spot near the door and walked me up to my dorm.

I unlocked the door and turned to smile at him. "Goodnight, Logan. Thanks for inviting me."

He casually ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really glad you came, Jade."

I bit my lip. "Me, too. So um...I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Sleep well, Jade." He turned to leave.

"Logan, wait!"

He looked back at me. "What's up?"

"Can you pick me up tomorrow morning? My classes don't start till Monday."

"No problem at all. Here." Logan handed me his phone. "Put your number in."

I felt a rush of excitement as I put my number in his phone and handed it back. "All done."

"Great. Goodnight, Jade."

"Logan? I uh...thanks."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face to mine so I could kiss him. I felt him smile and then start to move his lips against mine. We finally pulled back when we were at a loss for air.

Logan lovingly caressed my cheek before turning to leave. I watched him walk down the hallway until he turned a corner and I couldn't see him anymore. I went inside my dorm and found my roommate and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

Oh gag me with a spork.

I walked past them and into my room, then jumped onto the bed and let out a squeal into my pillow. I turned around and stared at my blank ceiling.

I kissed Logan Henderson.

I touched my lips, remembering the sweet taste of his.

I kissed Logan Henderson.

I thought of his cheeky smile and sexy smirk.

I kissed Logan Henderson.

I AM OFFICIALLY A HENDERWHORE.

* * *

"_Get up, get up, get get get up!"_

"Kendall, I don't wanna get up," I whined. "Stop singing."

"Wow, you talk to the alarm on your phone?"

"What?" I mumbled and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and saw my roommate at my door.

"You just talked to your phone. By the way, I'm Cassie, and my boyfriend's name is Dylan. You're Jen, right?"

"Jade."

"Oh right. Cool name. So anyway, I think your boyfriend's here."

My eyes immediately went wide. "Five foot six-ish with black hair that's kinda swept up? Is he really cute with dimples?"

I saw the tip of a black boot outside my door. Fuck, he's here. I heard Logan's smooth voice. "Thanks, Cassie, I'll let myself in."

Logan stepped into my room and I fell backwards onto the bed. "Rise and shine, sweetheart. It's 7, we've gotta leave soon."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, to pick you up."

I sat up again, covering my short shorts and sports bra with the sheets. "No, Logan, I mean why are you here, _in my room_?"

"Oh," he laughed. "Well that's because I wanted to see your gorgeous face in the morning."

"Fantastic. Give me a couple minutes to get ready. You can get acquainted with my lovely roommate."

He stepped closer to me. "But I want to get acquainted with you, Jade."

"Logan!" I laughed. "Seriously, give me like ten minutes."

"Sure. I'll be outside. I'm parked near the door. Meet me there when you're done." He kissed my cheek and left.

I don't know whether to love him or hit him.

I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, then turned on the flat iron while I touched up my makeup. See Mom? Not taking it off saves time in the morning. I fixed my hair and called out a bye to Cassie as I ran out the door. "Have fun with your boyfriend!" she yelled.

I laughed to myself. That sounds pretty good to me.

I found Logan in the parking lot, leaning against his car and on his phone. "Hi."

He looked up and smiled up at me. "Hi, gorgeous." He cupped my face and gave me a quick peck. "Ready to go?"

I bit my lip and smiled at him. "Yeah."

We got in the car and Logan turned on the radio. New Kids On The Block's song, "Remix" came on. "Ohmygod I love this song!" I squealed.

"Fuck, am I losing you to Donnie Wahlberg?"


	5. It's Official

**Grayhap: Glad you enjoyed that ending lol**

**RandomWriter23: There's your Jogan action, girl! XD I love Get Up, too! Ah fuck that, I'm obsessed with the whole album lol. And Jade talking to her phone was inspired by me talking to my phone...I may or may not be clinically insane ;) Jk. I'm not...I hope.**

* * *

As we walked through the Paramount parking lot, Logan moved towards me a bit and took my hand in his. He looked nervously at me, but relaxed when I gave him a warm smile to say it's ok. I intertwined our fingers and leaned against his bicep, smiling to myself the whole time.

Dear fuck, I'm holding hands with Logan Henderson.

All of a sudden an arm came around our shoulders. I gave Logan a confused look and looked down at our hands.

WHOSE ARM IS THIS?

I heard a laugh and "Cindy" hidden in a cough. Logan and I immediately pulled apart and I turned around to smack Kendall's chest. "You scared the fuck out of me, dipshit!"

"Jesus!" Kendall put his hands up in defense and stepped away from me. "You just scare too easily, Jade."

"Hey!" Logan wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "Jade is perfect."

"Oh god," Kendall groaned. "It happened. James! JAMES!" Kendall went running into the studio, calling out to James.

Logan and I took one look at eachother and ran after him. "Kendall!" I shouted. "Kendall, stop!"

We caught up to him just as he reached James. "James, you'll never believe this. Logan-"

"KENDALL!" I shrieked and jumped onto his back.

"Holy shit, woman!" he yelped.

James smirked at me struggling to not fall as Kendall stood up to his full height. What a bitch. "Ah, got together with little Logan, have we, Jade? Hmm?" James asked with a devious glint in his eyes.

I glared at him and desperately grabbed Kendall's shoulders. "Kendall, stop," I whined. Kendall turned around and stuck his tongue out at me, but bent down so I could get off his back. I brushed myself off. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to James. "So anyway, what I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted-_" he cut off to raise an eyebrow at me and I made a face at him. "- is that Logan and Jade were holding hands this morning. All flirty like," he squealed in a high pitched voice.

I groaned and hid my face in Logan's neck. He laughed and patted my back. "It's ok, Jade, they do this when any of us gets a girlfriend."

I pulled back and raised my eyebrows. "Girlfriend?"

"Well...yeah."

I crossed my arms. "And when did we make that official exactly?"

"BURN!" Kendall and James shouted together, then high fived eachother.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Logan. "Well?"

Logan scratched the back of his neck. "I just um, I thought we kinda made a mutual decision..." he trailed off.

"Relax!" I laughed. "I'm just teasing."

"Oh thank _god_! That was so uncool, Jade."

I poked his nose. "That's payback for last night."

"Last night? What happened last ni- Oh. Oh yeah." Logan's confused look turned into a smirk as he realized what I was referring to.

"And you two idiots!" I crossed my arms and glared at James and Kendall. "Stop making fun of Logan! Besides, Kendall, you're the only one without a girlfriend now," I added with a smirk.

Kendall's jaw dropped. "But but... I mean-"

"Uh uh," I cut him off. "Don't slam whatcha ain't got," I sang.

"What is that?" James chuckled. "Some Pennsylvania girl thing?"

"No," I laughed. "It's a Jade thing."

* * *

Cindy handed me a clipboard as I was watching the guys tape a scene. "What's this?" I asked her.

"Scene timing for them. If you can get them to the right set, you're golden."

"Is this some sort of test?" I asked nervously.

"No, sweetheart," she chuckled. "Just me passing you some work to do while you're here."

"Oh ok. I can get this done."

"I know you can." Cindy squeezed my shoulder affectionately. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you'll work harder than most of our other production managers around here. But I never said that," she added with a wink.

Cindy walked away and I glanced down at the schedule. Alright, I can do this.

"Jade!" I heard Logan calling me and turned to the direction of his voice.

"What's up?"

The four of them walked over to me and looked over my shoulder at the schedule. "We saw Cindy give it to you," Carlos explained.

"Gotcha," I nodded with a smile. "You guys are off to the...-" I checked my phone and then looked back at the clipboard, "-Palmwoods next. But you have a few minutes to get there, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Jade." James sent me a dazzling smile and punched Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall, c'mon," he coaxed.

"Ugh, _fine_!" Kendall gave me a tight hug. "I'm sowwy, Jade," he apologized in a cute voice.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "James, I didn't need him to apologize. You guys are so precious."

"Does my new best friend love me again?" Kendall teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

As if on cue, Logan, James, and Carlos sang, "Imma make you love me again".

I shook my head at the four dorks. "Yeah yeah, we're all good, Kendall. And what about this one?" I asked, nodding to Logan.

"Ah, this dumbass?" Kendall slung an arm over Logan's shoulder.

Ehem. My _boyfriend_'s shoulder. Hehe.

"Yeah, we're fine. He doesn't take it too hard, do you Logiebear?"

Logan's eyes went wide and he slapped Kendall's arm off his shoulder. "C'mon guys, the _one_ nickname I didn't want Jade to hear. Really?"

"Of course!" Carlos laughed. "It's just so _cute_! Logiebear," he chuckled, slapping Logan's back. "We've gotta get to the set. BIG TIME RUSH...AWAY!" Carlos yelled and ran through the door.

I raised an eyebrow. "He's not...serious, is he?"

Logan, James, and Kendall turned to me with wide smiles on their faces. "That's our little Los!" they sang together.

Oh. My. God. And this is only my second day with them...

Heaven help me.

Seriously.

Somebody help me.


	6. That Latin Flair

**Grayhap: Aww thank you!**

**Thesandbar: OHMYGOD YOU'RE SO SWEET! Thank you sooooo much! And I love these two together! Ugh god, you're so nice. I love my readers :)**

**RandomWriter23: The "as usual" just...ohmmygod. You guys make writing worth it. Sweet, so I'm not the only weirdo who talks to my phone lol. JOGAN IS OFFICIAL. CAN I GET A JO-GAN? *whisper yells* Jo-gan! God I'm weird XD Jade's job is definitely easy...for now O.o And the fact that you think of that song makes you like, the coolest person in the world. I grew up listening to ABBA and I always think of it, too! So no, that doesn't make you weird lol.**

* * *

"So _boyfriend_," I teased as I poked Logan's shoulder, "what are we up to today? It's my last day before college starts. I wanna do something WILD!" I shouted and fell backwards onto the couch in his dressing room.

"You're such a dork," Logan chuckled. I pouted and he kissed my cheek. "You're an adorable dork."

"Thank you," I laughed.

"How about we go out for an official date tonight? Our first as a couple. Hmm?"

"I'd love to, Logan," I smiled. "I'm probably in trouble with my mom now, though."

Logan tilted his head and looked at me. "Why?"

"I kind of promised her that I would focus on school first, then boys," I whispered sheepishly.

"Eh, that's ok. Just tell her I'm tutoring you and we'll be good."

"Hey!" I scoffed. "I do _not_ need a tutor."

"I never said what I would teach you," Logan added with a wink.

"Oh," I giggled with a blush.

James came into Logan's dressing room and rolled his eyes. "Did I just walk into a sexual conversation?"

"Bitch please," Logan laughed. "Should I tell Jade what you said to Kendall last night?"

James' eyes went wide. "NO! No no, that's not necessary. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go murder Kendall for telling you. Be on set in ten. You two have fun now!" James laughed nervously and then ran out of the room.

"Logan," I started in my warning voice. "What did James say last night?"

"Um...nothing," he mumbled.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Logan," I growled.

He took out his phone and looked at the time. "Oh look at that! I've gotta run. See you later, sweetheart." Logan gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran out like James had.

"We work together, idiot. I'm gonna find out!" I shouted after him.

Oh god and when I do...watch out Maslow.

* * *

I eventually hauled my lazy ass off Logan's dressing room couch and found my way to the right set. I saw Logan on a motorcycle and my eyes lit up.

Like YUM.

Logan caught my eye and winked. Oh god, I hope I'm not making this too obvious. People aren't supposed to know.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

I quietly left the set and went to the Palmwoods pool, where James and Kendall were sitting across from eachother at one of the tables.

I jumped a little each time James made an awkward buzzer sound. Finally he jumped up and shouted, "WRONG. WRONG AGAIN!" before walking away. The bell went off and everyone started laughing. I let out a chuckle myself while watching James run over to hug Kendall. "I love you! I'm so sorry. Take me back, babe!"

Well um...ok then.

"James." Kendall laughed uneasily and pushed James away. "We're not dating, guys...he's just joking around!" Kendall yelled a little too loudly.

"But Ken," James whined. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"James!" I shouted. "Look, it's Halston!"

"What? What? Where?"

"Um...she went to your dressing room," I told him with a shrug at Kendall. He gave me a look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hal! Hon, I was just joking!"

"Oh god," I laughed. "He's just too easy."

Kendall gave me a hug and a big smile. "You saved my ass, Jade."

"I know," I chuckled. "I'm amazing like that. Lemme hear it."

"Girl, you're just amazing," he sang.

"Of course. You freakin' dork!" I giggled and hit his shoulder.

"It's what I do," he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah," I teased. "So where are you headed off to next? I don't wanna be too obvious and like, follow Logan around."

Kendall rolled his eyes with a smug smile. "Right, cause the looks you two give eachother don't give it away."

"We do _not_!" I insisted.

"Do too. And I'm heading to 2J."

"Jackass. I'll come with you."

"Oh so _now_ you can hang around the jackass?"

I patted his shoulder. "Thanks for admitting it."

"You sneaky little-"

"Hey, Jade!" Logan sauntered up to us and shot Kendall a look.

"I wasn't gonna say anything _that_ bad," he promised, reaching for Logan to ruffle his hair.

"Don't touch it!" Logan and I yelled at the same time, both slapping Kendall's hand away.

"Ow! Hurtful," he whined.

"You don't touch the hair," I laughed. "It's _Logiebear's_ number one rule."

"Actually," Logan narrowed his eyes at me, "my number one rule is NOT THAT NICKNAME. Kidding, it's no one messes with my girlfriend."

"Aww!" I squealed.

"Alright, I am OUT!" Kendall announced before heading off the set.

I shrugged. "You've gotta love him."

"Eh," Logan laughed. "I really don't."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, how much longer are we on set?"

"Few hours. Patience, Jade. Patience."

"Shut. Up," I growled. "I'm excited for this date."

"Oh I know you are," he purred.

Carlos walked over to us and made a face. "Ew." He put his hand on Logan's face and pushed him away from me.

"This kid is too great!" I laughed.

"I know, I know, I'm lovable," Carlos smirked.

"That you are." I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Fantastic," Logan muttered.

"Don't worry, Loges. Jade only has one Logiebear," he teased.

"I fucking hate you," Logan growled.

"No you don't," I laughed. "He's so lovable!"

"It's true," Carlos chuckled. "Maybe it's my Latin flair."

"Oh yeah," Logan nodded. "_That's_ it."


	7. Take A Chance On Me

**thesandbar: THEY JUST ARE, OK? THEY'RE JUST ADORABLE XD I love when they're one big family, too. And THANK YOU SO MUCH. Carlos is **_**so**_** irresistible...like YUM. Girl, you do not need a filter- you think exactly like I do XD**

**RandomWriter23: I KNOW THAT IMAGE IS SO YUMMY LIKE COME TO ME HENDERSON. Alright, I think I'm done XD Hell yes, you sense a **_**lot**_ **of Kames ;) Hehe I'm invading your mind now. Ok I am officially a creep. Wow. Dude. Dirty jokes are my life. Not even kidding. Please don't get a weird filter. I like, live off your reviews, ok? DON'T KILL ME. DON'T DO IT. OR I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU. Yup. I just topped my own creepiness meter XD**

**grayhap: Haha thanks! Glad you're loving this story :)**

**Kelsea44: OHMYGOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so amazing to hear, I can't even describe. And don't worry, I won't be stopping anytime soon. Especially after I see them in concert. My..."special" mind will probably come up with some..."special" one-shots, if ya know what I mean ;)**

* * *

"Jade, your boyfriend's here."

I glanced at my clock. 8, on the dot. Damn his punctuality.

"I'm coming, gimme a minute!"

I went to put my earring in and ended up stabbing myself. "Fuck!" I yelled.

There was a knock on my door and then I heard Logan. "Now now, you wouldn't be having fun without me, would you?"

I turned around and rolled my eyes, showing him the culprit. "No, my fucking earring stabbed me."

He chuckled and held his hand out. "Here, let me get it for you."

"Um...ok." I handed him my earring and he stepped forward, putting it in for me, then kissed my temple.

"Ready to go?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yup."

Logan took my hand and we walked out of my room. Cassie sighed and I turned to her with a frown. "What's wrong, Cassie?"

"You and your boyfriend are really cute. All Dylan and I ever do is make out."

"Oh well uh, that's fun, too." Logan smirked at me and I smacked his chest. "We're just gonna head out now."

"Have fun!" she called after us.

"You know," Logan started once we were in the hallway, "she's not half bad."

"She's actually really nice. Just took some time to warm up, I guess."

"Alright, can we stop talking about your roommate now?"

"Why?" I laughed. "Does it bother you?"

"I just want tonight to be about us. First night as a couple."

"Mm, I like the sound of that Logan."

"Me too, Jade."

"So where are we off to?" I asked him once we got out to the parking lot.

"I have a little surprise for you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I saw how you were staring on set when I was on the motorcycle."

I blushed. "Well you looked pretty hot."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh Jade. Just admit it. I'm a sexy beast."

"I never said that!" I laughed.

"Mmhm." He playfully nudged me. "But anyway, here we are."

We stopped in front of a motorcycle and I gasped. "Oh hell no. You didn't- We aren't-"

"Yes," he smirked. "We are. Just down the PCH. C'mon, Jade."

"But- but- you got hurt last time!" I argued.

"Jade," he sighed. "I've been riding after that. Hell, I rode over here on it. I'll be fine."

"Logan," I whined.

"Please?"

"I- ok," I gave in.

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hop on." Logan sat down and turned to me. "You want a helmet, or are we going badass?"

"Let's go badass," I laughed. "But this is probably the only time you'll get me on this bike, Logan. I hope you know that." I sat down and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He turned and winked at me. "Maybe not."

I rolled my eyes but tightened my grip. "Just drive."

Logan started the bike and we drove down the highway, the wind blowing my hair back. I laughed and yelled, "Why have I never done this before?"

"I dunno, maybe because you used to live halfway across the country!"

"Oh fuck you," I laughed.

"I'm good with that."

"The light turned green, horny bastard."

Logan followed the car in front of us and shook his head. "You can't exactly blame me."

"Oh please."

We pulled into a parking spot in front of a Lebanese restaurant. "I thought I'd show you my Asian side."

"Wow," I laughed. "I can't wait."

He took my hand and led me inside the restaurant. "Henderson for two."

FUCK YES, HE _DID_ JUST SAY THAT. HENDERSON FOR TWO. IN YOUR FACE, BITCHES.

We sat down in a corner booth and Logan ordered for us both. "I come here a lot," he told me with a smile.

I nodded and took a sip of my water. "So...am I the only one who thinks it's kind of weird that we met eachother like, three days ago and are already dating?"

He shrugged and placed his hand on top of mine on the table. "I'll admit it, I've never done it before. But...everything just felt so right with you, Jade. The guys and I were actually talking about it and um..." he trailed off, blushing slightly.

"And what?" I asked, nudging his shoulder.

He scratched the back of his neck. "They said I've never been like this about a girl either." He turned away from me, clearly embarrassed.

"Logan," I giggled. "You know...you're my first official boyfriend, and I'm so happy that you are."

"Ok somehow I find that hard to believe," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere in life. But seriously, I haven't. I mean, there was this kid in middle school who I kinda sorta dated, but then he stood me up to 9th grade formal and I kicked that fucker's ass. Well not really, but I wish I had. I haven't really trusted many guys since then," I muttered.

"Well then, Miss Jade," Logan started with a smile as he intertwined our fingers. "I guess you'll just have to take a chance on me."


	8. Bitch Rant And A Best Friend

**RandomWriter23: Logan is a fucking sexy BEAST! Haha thank you, it's good to know that we don't scare eachother ;) I think we've got a beautiful friendship here XD Ok while you work on your...update rants, read this chapter ;P**

**thesandbar: He's like the sex god from your dreams, right? Hotness personified ;)**

**grayhap: Lol, maybe he's bipolar XD Jkjkjk he's just a really awesome guy**

**BatGirlHenderson: Logan is a damn sexy bastard all day every day, 24/seven ;) Yes, yes, I just **_**had**_** to put that sexy beast on a motorcycle. Just completes the image, y'know? Haha I love Jade, too, so thanks! And that's so amazing that you like my writing style. Thank you so much! :)**

**A/N: So uh, I've just seen/heard some very...interesting, let's say, things on Instagram that kinda maybe sorta got me insanely fucking pissed off. I love Logan, and I understand that he's a 23 year old man who has every right to do what he does whenever he feels like it, but this...certain someone pissed me off. And when someone is rude to my friends, too...a bitch gonna get cut. So I'm going to bitch rant in here, but make it part of the story, and the name is obviously changed so I don't actually hurt the person's feelings.**

**Not that they would read this, but, y'know. For safety purposes.**

**I commend you if you made it through my weird ass explanation. Now: onto the bitch rant!**

* * *

Logan was being absolutely perfect. He ordered this combo grill for us, which was basically a sampler of all the entrees in the restaurant. My GOD was that delicious. But he was even more adorable, putting little bites of heaven together for me before feeding me.

And it was yummy. Well, he was. Ok fine, all of it was.

"I'll be back," I told him, sliding out of the booth and down the hallway to the bathrooms. I was all smiles when I returned to our table, until I caught sight of Logan...

With another girl.

No, they weren't making out or in each other's laps. But there was another girl in my seat. And he was smiling at her. Yeah bitch, that's not allowed.

I cleared my throat as I approached the table. She looked up and smiled. "Good, you're here. Can we get some more water?"

Oh fuck no. She did not just- she couldn't have- Jesus, help me, I'm about to get arrested.

"I don't know if you can, but why don't you ask an actual waiter?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She gave me an "apologetic" smile, but I saw the smirk hiding beneath it.

I clenched my jaw and shook my head. "It's fine. Mind if I join you?"

"Um...wouldn't that be kind of awkward?"

"Why would it be awkward?"

And may I just add, that this whole time, Logan is sitting there like an ass. Just watching us go back and forth.

"Because I don't really know you."

"You don't need to," I snapped. "Only Logan does."

"Do you work with Logan?"

"Yup."

"Cool. I met him at one of his concerts. He's just the sweetest." She squeezed his bicep and giggled.

Bitch, that's my bicep to squeeze. Get the fuck out.

Logan finally spoke. "Jade, this is Christina. Christina, Jade."

"What do you do on the show, Jade?" Wicked Witch of the West asked me as I sat down next to Logan.

"I'm a production manager. The boys are really great people, and it's a lot of fun to watch them interact and joke around."

"Wow. I'd kill for a job like that."

I'd kill for- ok, I need to calm the fuck down. Now how do I subtly bring this up?

Oh right, I don't.

"Loges, would you mind driving me home?"

"That's a bummer," Christina sighed. "I'd really love to catch up, Logie."

BITCH I WILL CUT YOU.

"Um...I should make sure Jade gets home-"

"Don't worry about me," I cut him off. "I'll call Kendall or James. I know Carlos is with Alexa tonight."

"Jade, you sure?"

"Yeah, Logan, it's fine. I'll just, um, see you tomorrow."

"Don't your classes start tomorrow?"

"Yep. Don't worry about it. I'll see you on set." I snatched my purse from under the table. Logan leaned over to kiss my cheek and I got up from the table before he could. "See you guys. Have a nice night."

I stepped outside the restaurant before calling Kendall. He told me he'd be here in 20 minutes. I sat down on a bench and found myself looking back at the restaurant every couple of minutes. I kept waiting for Logan to come out and apologize, to just explain why this girl showed up, to tell me why he hadn't mentioned that I was his girlfriend.

Damn it all. Our first date had been fucking ruined.

I just hope it wasn't our last.

Kendall pulled up next to the restaurant and I slid into the passenger seat. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime, Jade. Wanna tell me what happened? I thought you were on a date with Logan."

"I was, and it was going really well actually. Then I come back from the bathroom and this bitch, Christina, is hanging out there, feeling him up and flirting with my boyfriend! Then, THEN, she 'mistakes' me for a fucking waiter, and Logan just sat there. The whole fucking time. Just sat there. Never thought to mention that she should stop talking to me like I'm some charity case who he feels bad for. Never once said that I'm his girlfriend. I'm just so fucking pissed off," I growled.

"Well I think we need to fix your night, then."

I smiled at him. "You may be the best friend I've ever had."

He shrugged. "Same goes for you, Jade. I'm really glad that I met you. But seriously, let's do something. You said it earlier. Tonight's your last night as an out of high school, pre-college student. So let's fucking do something!"

"Ok, Mr. Spontaneous. What are we doing?"

"What do you feel like doing?"

"Well um," I blushed slightly but continued on. "I'm always like, the good little girl who does everything right and I kinda maybe...wantedtogoclubbing," I rushed out.

"Hold the fuck up! You want to go to a club?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I mean, you can go to any club, but I'm only 19. What do you say?"

"That I think I can arrange for you to go to an actual club."

"No way in hell!" I yelled, super excited.

"You wanna bet?" he teased. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't give a fuck! Just take me to a club, Kendall!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Jade Anderson, I now have the pleasure of being your first acquaintance to a club. Let's get this fucking party started!"


	9. Knight In Shining Armor

**grayhap: Ugh, I know! Logan, what were you thinking? Kendall's such a good guy. Thanks :)**

**RandomWriter23: Our friendship is like, the best thing in the world. Duh ;) CHRISTINA NEEDS TO GET A ONE WAY TICKET TO BITCHEVILLE. ATTENTION: TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN- DO NOT RETURN. Like legit. Get the fuck out. Jade going to a club...with Kendall? ;) Lol I wouldn't do that. Psh. Ok I might XD OH GOD THE PUPPY DOG EYES. THEY WORKED. THEY WORKED. I'M UPDATING, DON'T HURT ME ;P**

**thesandbar: PLEASE slap her sorry ass to China. Or Bitcheville. See above review XD Best before boyfriends? Fuck yes, that's like, my life motto!**

**BatGirlHenderson: Christina was "Logie's" Worldwide girl *eye roll* Bitch, you ain't getting' no special attention from our man. Mm mm, it don't work like that XD Oh yeah. She "made a mistake" about calling Jade the waitress. Please. She knew exactly what she was doing. Jade and Kendall are on their way to the club! Let's see what my special mind comes up with ;)**

* * *

Kendall pulled into the parking lot of this super fucking awesome looking club, Shadow Lounge.

"Kendall," I breathed out, "it's beautiful."

"My god," he chuckled. "Remind me why you were living in Pennsylvania?"

"Because I was being a dumbass little good girl. But not anymore!"

"Alright, Jade, let's take it easy," he teased.

"A random bitch just fucked up my first date with my boyfriend. I'm not planning on taking it easy."

"But..." he prompted.

"But I have my first day of classes tomorrow," I sighed. "So I'm not going to get too drunk."

"Good girl."

"Oh shut up," I laughed. "Let's go."

Kendall walked me to a side door and smiled at the bouncer. "She's with me."

"Alright, Schmidt. But let's keep it PG rated."

"Please, Dave," he laughed. "It's me. And this is Jade, my best friend."

He winked at me and I smiled. We walked inside and I gasped. Shadow Lounge was _huge_. People were everywhere- out on the dance floor, at the bar, on the couches against the wall.

Kendall's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Let's go get a drink, yeah?"

I nodded and followed him to the bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri. He ordered a beer for himself and we sat down on the stools. I twirled around on mine, relishing the sweet taste of the daiquiri mixed with the salt on the rim.

YUM.

I finished my drink and waited until Kendall finished his, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out to join the crowd on the dance floor.

"If this is you with just one drink in your system, remind me to never get you drunk," he laughed.

"You're just jealous none of your girlfriends have ever been as fun as me," I shot back.

"Ooh burn. You're such a badass, Jade," Kendall teased.

"Shut up and dance!" I giggled.

Of course, as soon as I said that, A Thousand Years came blaring over the speakers. Everyone around us slowed down and grabbed a partner.

Kendall cocked his eyebrow at me and I smiled and nodded slightly. He held my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt Kendall tighten his grip on my waist and I looked up at him, confused.

"Creepy potential rapist moving towards you," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and shook my head. "Well in that case, thank you."

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

I smiled up at Kendall and gently rubbed my nose against his. He leaned down as I stood on my tiptoes to get closer to him. We moved closer together, our lips just barely connecting...

"Kendall!" I shrieked, suddenly snapping out of whatever the fuck that was.

"Oh my god!" he yelled and backed away from me. "I'm so sorry!"

"I- I don't know what came over me. That was- we must be drunk," I finished.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Yeah, definitely. That's it. We're both drunk."

"But we're not," I whispered.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Shit. Fuck. God dammit. I don't even know what the fuck is going on anymore. I just kissed my best friend's girlfriend."

"We should go home," I muttered.

"Yeah. Let's just go."

We left the club and climbed into his car, sitting as far apart from eachother as possible. Which wasn't really possible, since we were in a Porsche. A two-seater, to be exact.

"I um... we should probably talk about what went on back there," Kendall started.

"Or never talk about it again," I mumbled.

"Jade, c'mon. There has to be some explanation as to why that happened."

"Ugh, fine. You wanna know why? I know why. Because my date was just fucked over and you were my knight in shining armor. And we were dancing close together. I just got caught up in the moment, and I'm sorry."

"Knight," Kendall chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Glad you got the main point of what I was saying."

"Sorry," he laughed. "I think I did cause you're a really sweet girl, and you're right- we _were_ really close back there. I think we both had our reasons, and...we've gotta tell Logan."

"What? No!" I immediately shouted.

"Yes, we do," he said calmly. "Logan deserves to know. And he also needs to see that him being an ass means he could lose you."

"But that will hurt him if he loses me to you."

"Alright, let's be honest here. You really like Logan, and he really likes you. He's not going to lose you to me. We're best friends, Jade. Best friends who made a tiny mistake."

"You- you think it was a mistake?" I asked, hurt.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be hurt by that."

"Of course not," I said, covering it up. "That's stupid."

"Jade, you're not-"

"No," I cut him off. "Just testing you there, Schmidt."

"You better be," he teased, and just like that, we were back to normal again.

At least he was. Me? I'm not so sure.

* * *

**A/N: *hides behind Kendall* Don't hurt me! Please! Ugh. Sorry I did this, BUT I thought it was a good twist. Eh? EH? Let me know. I'm curious to see if you guys will like it.**

**(Psst. Keep in mind- this is a LOGAN story...just saying ;) )**


	10. Ben, Jerry, And Magic Mike

**grayhap: Sorry! You might not like me again after this chapter XD But, I'll fix it eventually, I promise!**

**BatGirlHenderson: Um...yeah...I'm totally joking about Jade liking Kendall. Ha. Ha. HA. Oh yeah. It's definitely Christina's fault. Like psh. What a bitch. Liked your little bit of Spanish at the end! Lol that was great XD**

**RandomWriter23: LOGAN JUST MIGHT KILL KENDALL. HOLY SCHMIDT. What have they done? Royally fucked themselves over. Just wait. It gets...**_**interesting**_** here...**

**thesandbar: "Fuck me five ways past Tuesday". Yep. I have a new favorite phrase XD That is fucking fantastic. And aw thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

I slammed the door shut after I stepped inside our dorm. "Hey," I greeted Cassie with a sigh.

"You're back early," she commented. "What happened?"

I sank onto the couch next to her. "Got time to listen?"

"Gimme a second." Cassie came back into the room later, two pints of Ben & Jerry's and spoons in her hands. "I figured we would need these."

"Thanks," I smiled, gratefully accepting the Mint Chocolate Chip one and a spoon.

"Shoot."

"Ok, so Logan and I went out and it was really nice and sweet and fun. I left for like, ten minutes to go to the bathroom and fix my makeup and whatever shit, and when I get back, this random bitch is sitting in my seat! Apparently, she was some girl who Logan knew from one of their concerts or some shit. She was totally flirting with him, and didn't give a damn about who I was. Oh, and she 'mistook' me for the _waitress_," I growled, putting air quotes around _mistook_.

"Wow." Cassie let out a low whistle. "That's low."

"I know, right? Logan didn't say I was his girlfriend. _Not once._ And I know it's only been like, two days, but we seemed to have this great connection!"

"Yeah," she agreed. "You guys were super cute together."

"Were," I sighed.

"Anything else happen?" she pressed.

"Oh it gets worse," I groaned. "You know Kendall, right?"

"Schmidt. Yeah, got it," she said seriously as she licked her spoon.

"Of course you do," I laughed. "He picked me up and I wanted to do something a little wild, I guess. We went to Shadow Lounge-"

"Nice place," she cut in.

"Yeah, it was gorgeous," I agreed. "So A Thousand Years started playing and Kendall and I kinda um..."

"No!" she shouted, eyes going wide. "You did _not_."

"We did," I cringed. "And he thinks we should tell Logan and said it was no big deal but-"

"It feels like something more to you," Cassie finished for me.

I nodded and sighed. "Am I being stupid?"

"Nah, you're a teenage girl. This shit happens. Besides, Kendall is HOT."

"He is," I giggled. "But I don't know if I'm still with Logan or...yeah. I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out," she said sympathetically. "In the meantime, I think we should indulge."

"Isn't this enough?" I smiled, holding up the pint of ice cream.

"Hell no. It's time for some Channing Tatum, girl."

"You wouldn't," I laughed.

"Oh but I would. MAGIC MIKE, HERE WE COME!"

* * *

"Jade. Jade, can you get the door? Someone's here," Cassie called from her room.

"Yeah, I got it," I yelled back. I got off my bed and walked down the hallway to the main door. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, trying to make myself a bit more presentable before opening the door.

Logan stood in the doorway, eyes blazing and jaw locked. "You didn't come to work today."

"I had class," I replied, my voice flat.

"When did you lose it? Making out with Kendall?" he smirked.

I glared at him, anger making my body temperature rise. "We did not _make out_. And you know what I meant by I had class! Cindy said I didn't have to come in to work if I had a class. It was biology if that makes it easier on you," I shot back.

"You know, you being a smart ass doesn't help."

"And you being a dumbass doesn't help."

"What the fuck did I do?" Logan asked indignantly, crossing his arms.

"It's what you _didn't_ do. You didn't tell Christina I was your girlfriend!"

"It had been one day!"

"SHE CALLED ME A WAITRESS!" I shouted.

"IT WAS A SIMPLE MISTAKE!" he yelled back.

"IT WAS TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Guys!" Cassie screamed on top of us fighting. "You need to calm down."

"NO, _YOU_ CALM DOWN!" we both shouted at her.

"And me not defending you doesn't make it ok to kiss my best friend!" Logan roared.

"I never said it was justified! And you didn't defend me! I kissed Kendall because he actually _cared_."

"I care about you," Logan whispered, looking hurt.

"I- I know that, Logan. I just felt like Christina came first last night."

"I'm sorry about that. But seriously? Kendall?"

I groaned. "I know it was stupid, and I'm sorry." Cassie raised an eyebrow at me and I shot her a look. She nodded and didn't say anything. "Logan, you have to try and understand how I felt. Besides, Christina was totally feeling you up!"

"Please," he scoffed. "That was nothing."

"Oh, so you've done _more_?" I growled, fists clenched at my sides.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"It's what you're implying," I said through gritted teeth.

"Would you stop being such a bitch about this whole Christina situation?" Logan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"A-a bitch? Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I speak English."

Cassie chuckled, a low, dark laugh. "You just fucked yourself over, Henderson."

"Since I'm such a _bitch_, let's add some more to make you jealous, you dick. Kissing Kendall was _amazing_ and his lips were so soft. He's a total sweetheart, something you'll never be in a million years. And you know what? I'm _glad _we kissed, because it made me realize what I'm missing out on with you. AN ACTUAL FUCKING HEART THAT HAS FEELINGS!"

"Jade," he started softly.

"No, no don't 'Jade' me now. You lost your chance, Logan. I guess our two days was it then. Ha, who am I kidding? It was barely one. Go give Christina a call."

"Jade, are you breaking up with me?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I speak English." I glared at him, spitting his own words back at him. "Have fun telling the boys I kicked your ass to the curb." I opened the door and gestured for him to walk through it. "Oh and Logiebear? While you're at it, give Kendall my number. Thanks, _love_," I spat, slamming the door in his face.

I fell back against the door and sighed, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

"So," Cassie started timidly, "are we going out with Ben and Jerry again tonight?"


	11. Hopeless Romantic

**Jenno2: Uh...the baseball bat is in my garage if you wanna borrow it XD Wow I'm a dork haha. Thank you so much! And as always, thanks for the review. It really makes my writing worthwhile :)**

**thesandbar: It IS quite the awesome phrase XD Oh fuck, Logan better watch out for you! Jesus, you seem ready to murder someone. It truly touches my heart ;) Yeah, Kendall better not fuck it up, either, or I think Jade's just gonna be done with dating lol. Thanks for your review, my lovely!**

**grayhap: Ohmygod yes! He was so stupid about the whole thing.**

**RandomWriter23: YES HOLY SCHMIDT IS LIKE THE BEST PHRASE EVER AND I FEEL KISSED BY AN ANGEL NAMED KENDALL SCHMIDT EVERYTIME HIS NAME LEAVES MY MOUTH OK I'M CLINICALLY INSANE BUT IDGAF CAUSE I LOVE KENDALL FRAN-FUCKING-CIS SCHMIDT. Whew. Ok done. Logan definitely fucked himself over this time...Haha glad you liked Cassie's line! Yeah, she's turning out to be an awesome roommate :) Thank you for you review! Mwah - Awkward best friend kiss through words ;)**

**BatGirlHenderson: Hehe yeah, Channing Tatum makes for a fun night ;) Yeah uh...sorry for making your man so dick-ish. It just...well it fit well XD I'll fix it...eventually lol. I'm proud of Jade, too. If a man called me a bitch, I'd make **_**him**_** the bitch when I cut- Um yeah so anyway, you rock that Latina in you ;) Lol love that! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

"Mother fucker," I growled as I walked onto set. Logan was smirking at me and I kept my head high, trying to avoid his gaze.

It's been four days.

Well, three days, eleven hours, and 27 minutes.

But who's counting?

"Morning guys," I smiled as I approached them.

"Jade," James and Carlos smiled.

"Hey there," Kendall gave me a small smile and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"So uh, how'd everyone's week go?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty well, actually," I answered, glaring at Logan.

"Yeah? Well mine was _amazing_," Logan shot back.

"Mine was good," James shrugged and looked to Kendall who was staring at the two of us.

"Alright, what happened?" he finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. "Nothing."

"The other day, you guys walked in holding hands and cuddling and shit. Now you're glaring at eachother. Who fucked up?"

"YOU!" we both shouted and pointed at eachother.

"Nononono, it was _you_," I insisted.

"Uh no, it was _definitely_ you," Logan growled. "You made a big deal about Christina and everything. And the whole Kendall thing."

I leaned back and crossed my arms. "So I guess you didn't give Kendall my number after all, huh?" I smirked, enjoying the annoyed look that appeared on his face.

"No," he responded through gritted teeth. "Guess I forgot."

"Forgot," I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, you two-" I pointed to Logan and Carlos, "-need to be in Rocque Records. James, you're in the Palmwoods parking lot. And Kendall, you need to be in 2J."

"Gonna follow Kendall there so you can make out some more?" Logan snapped.

James' and Carlos' eyes widened and they stared at me and Kendall in complete shock. "Again," I hissed, "we did not _make out_. But yes, I am going with him."

"You know we have bedrooms in the apartment, right?" Logan smirked.

"Go fuck yourself, Henderson," I spat before storming off to 2J.

What a- a- a sexy bastard. Emphasis on the bastard.

But still.

My head says that I should be mad at him for everything he's said but...I just can't ignore the couple amazing kisses we shared. The laughs. The way his hand felt in mine.

What the fuck. I'm turning into a romance novel.

"Ah Jade, there you are," Cindy smiled as she walked up to me. I slapped a smile on my face and greeted her. "They might need your help with the pranks today."

"Big Time Pranks?" I asked her. "I thought we were filming Big Time Rides today."

"We are," she nodded. "But it might rain, so we won't be able to do the outside scenes. Instead, we'll be dealing with the confetti blasters inside the Palmwoods."

"Ok," I nodded. "I can definitely help with that."

"Great," Cindy nodded. "Thanks, Jade. You're a huge help around here."

"That's good," I laughed. "I'm happy to know that I'm good at my job."

Cindy squeezed my shoulder affectionately. "I've gotta run. But since you're here with Kendall, just follow him to the set if it starts raining." She took off and I stood alone, frowning down at the time schedule.

Ah fuck it. I'll figure it out.

"There you are!" I heard Kendall's voice and turned around. "I wanted to talk about what Logan said earlier. About the whole-"

"Not now, Kendall," I sighed. "We both have jobs to do first."

"But Jade-"

"Later." I gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I promise. Later."

He nodded and went to his spot at the counter. I watched from behind the camera as Katelyn entered and talked to him about her new movie. I found myself smiling as I watched Kendall deliver his lines.

Man, he's adorable.

OK WHAT IS THIS WOW I FEEL LIKE A WHORE WHAT IS GOING ON I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE KENDALL BUT DEAR FUCKING JESUS.

I'm fucked.

Ugh, what's going on with me?

"Jade?"

"Huh?"

"We're done with this scene and it's raining. They said we're shooting the confetti blaster scene...thing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Let's go."

On the way out to the set, Kendall rubbed my arm. "So...you wanted Logan to give me your number?"

"Well...yeah," I blushed.

"So _that's_ why you took it so hard when I said the kiss didn't mean anything."

"Mmhm," I nodded.

"Wow Jade, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault at all," I smiled. "I was confused myself. But after what went down with Logan...I just don't think we're going to work out. And I'm not saying the two of us should date immediately. It's just um, well I really wanna get to know you."

"I'd really love that," he smiled back at me. "But uh...about Logan..."

"He's your best friend and you can't do that to him. That's ok. I get it." I sped up my pace a bit and tried to walk faster than him.

He caught up and grabbed my wrist.

Fuck your long legs, Kendall.

"Jade." He pulled me to him until I was flush against his chest. "I'd love to get to know you. I just want to know what happened with Logan that suddenly made you pick me."

"Some...words were spoken," I mumbled. "And some weren't where they should've been."

"Ah," Kendall nodded in realization. "He didn't say something to someone who insulted you and then said something stupid that got you pissed enough to break up with him."

"That pretty much sums it up," I giggled.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Again, it's not your fault."

"I know," he laughed. "But I'm a hopeless romantic and can't stand to see a sad girl. Especially one whom I consider my best friend, first and foremost."

I blushed and smiled up at him. "So make me happy."

"Jade, are you-"

I got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, letting my arms wind around his neck as our kiss got more heated. I pulled away and checked that no one had seen, then pecked his lips once more.

"Yup," I smiled. "A hopeless romantic makes one damn good kisser."


	12. Never Going Back To The Way It Was

**Jenno2: Logan can be so hot, but then Kendall is like, so cute and UGH BOYS STOP BEING ATTRACTIVE. SERIOUSLY. Thank you so much for your review!**

**thesandbar: WAIT NO DON'T LOGAN HAS TO BE MAN ENOUGH SO JADE CAN GET BACK WITH HIM XD OK GUYS. WE GOT THE OK. SHE HAS APPROVED KENDALL AND JADE. LET'S ROLL IT ;)**

**RandomWriter23: I KINDA MURDERED JOGAN FOR NOW XD SORRY HEHE. YOU WANT THEM TO DATE? *SALUTES* YES MA'AM.**

**grayhap: I'm sorry! XD I'll fix it later, promise! Haha glad you liked that part**

**BatGirlHenderson: These boys and their attractiveness. Like c'mon guys. Making it hard on us girls, here ;) I'm sorry for the extra Kendall feels XD WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I'M CONVERTING YOU TO A KENDIZZLER? ;P I'm updating noooow :)**

* * *

"Stupid. Fucking. Confetti," I growled as I pulled another piece out of my hair. "Why couldn't you tell me to stand on the other side?" I demanded Kendall.

"My bad," he chuckled. "But on the bright side, it looks pretty damn cute."

"Yeah yeah," I smiled. "So I'll see you tomor- Ugh, one sec." I pulled out my phone and gasped when I saw the text from Cassie.

"What? Jade, what happened?"

"There was a bomb threat at UCLA," I groaned. "Nothing actually happened, but they've cleared everyone out of the dorms."

"Shit. All your stuff is there."

"Cassie packed a bag for me," I shrugged, grateful for my friend's quick thinking. "She's gonna stay with her boyfriend. Do you know if there's a hotel close by campus?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall rolled his eyes. "You're not staying in a hotel, Jade. We'll drop by to pick up your stuff, but you're staying with me for the next couple days."

I blushed and suddenly became interested in my shoes. "Kendall, I can't."

"Yes you can. It's simple. You're staying with me. Now let's go."

"But- but what will people think?"

"About?" he questioned.

"I went out with Logan earlier this week and then I'm just _suddenly_ going to stay at your house."

"Who gives a fuck what people think?" Kendall demanded. "And first of all, no one even has to know. Paparazzi really aren't that interested in my house."

I bit my bottom lip. "Are you sure? I don't wanna impose or anything-"

"Jade," he cut me off. "You're staying with me. C'mon."

* * *

"Cassie, thank you so much! You're a life saver."

"No problem," she smiled, handing me my bag. "So you're staying with Kendall?" she whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "He insisted."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at me. "Interesting. Have you guys-" she turned away from Kendall and lowered her voice. "-kissed again?"

I blushed and mumbled out a "Yeah."

"HAVE FUN TONIGHT!" Cassie squealed before running off to Dylan's car.

"Wha-Cassie-You-UGH!"

"Um...everything ok?" Kendall asked me with a small smile.

"Just fine," I sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Kendall held his hand out and I shook my head. "C'mon Jade, just gimme the bag."

"Nope," I shook my head again. "I'm a big girl. I've got it."

"Yeah, well it's heavy. Gimme the bag, Jade." Kendall grabbed one of the handles, but I gripped the other one. "You're being ridiculous," he laughed.

"Maybe so," I grinned, "but you're the one who won't give up."

"Because I feel like I should carry it!"

"We'll both carry it."

"We'll look like two awkward fucks who got superglued to the handles."

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" I burst out laughing.

Kendall smirked and shrugged. "It's what I do. Now gimme the bag."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"N. O. NO."

"JADE!"

"KENDALL!"

"Just-"

"Fine!" I yelled and shoved the bag at him. "Have fun being Mr. Macho."

Kendall smiled at his win and rested his hand on my waist as we walked back to his car. After chucking my bag into the trunk- yeah _thanks_, Ken- he opened the door for me before getting in himself and starting for his house.

On the way there, I got a call from...who else?

Yup. You guessed it.

Mr. Henderson, himself.

"What?"

"Hey...I um, heard about the bomb threats and uh, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh. Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Logan."

"I was hoping that maybe you'd stay over? And we could um...talk things through."

"I'm sorry. I-I can't. I'm staying with a friend. But seriously, thank you."

"Sure, no problem," he mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Most awkward phone conversation of my life.

Check.

"That Logan?" Kendall asked me as we pulled into his driveway.

"Mmhm," I answered, just not feeling up to talking. "Is it alright if I go for a shower?" I asked him as we stepped inside. I draped my jacket over a chair and turned back to Kendall.

"Absolutely," he nodded. "Upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." I offered him a small smile before grabbing my bag and taking it upstairs.

Maybe a nice hot shower will help clear my head.

Thanks for fucking it up again, Logan.

Thanks a lot.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it! That's Jade's jacket on the chair. You god damn son of a bitch!"

I ran downstairs at the sound of Logan yelling and straight into Kendall who was frozen at the front door.

"There you are," Logan smirked. "So Kendall was your 'friend', huh? I was so hoping I was wrong."

"So you came here for what?" I demanded, nudging Kendall's shoulder to get him out of his trance.

"To see if I was right," Logan glared at me. "Why didn't you just tell me on the phone?"

"Because you would've pulled something worse than this!" I shot back.

"That's not tr- ok, maybe that's true. But whatever. It's worse that you're going behind my back, Jade."

"_Going behind your back_? No one's going behind your back about anything! We're not together, Logan. Get that through your head!"

"Yeah, well you're going to be!" he yelled.

"And? What if we are?" I shouted.

"That's bad!"

"Why?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Because- because that's jumping from me to Kendall."

Oh he did _not_ just pull that one.

"Excuse me for not having your _permission_," I sneered. "I don't recall us having a serious relationship. We didn't even make it through our first date."

"Look guys, I think you both need to calm d-"

"THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!" Logan and I shouted at Kendall, who immediately backed up.

"Where's your answer to that, huh Logan?" I stared him down, eager to see what he could come up with.

"Don't you remember what we were talking about before Christina showed up?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But look at where that got me. You said everything just felt so right with me. I remember that. And-what?- fifteen minutes later, I was being insulted left and right. Maybe not straight out, but it was there. And what did you do then, Logan? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Jade, I-"

"I think it's best if you just go," I said softly, trying to hide the crack in my voice.

He nodded and left. I closed the door and fell into Kendall's arms, sobbing.

When did my life get so fucked up?


	13. Jade Meet Logan, Logan Meet Jade

**Kelsea44: Aw thank you so much! That's so sweet! AND I'M SO SORRY YOU MAY WANNA KILL ME AFTER READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM XD**

**Jenno2: Girl, you and your drama ;) Hehe. Thank you for your review!**

**thesandbar: WAIT BEFORE YOU KILL HIM, READ THIS FIRST. I PROMISE I FIXED ALL THE SHIT. SORTA. ISH. IT KINDA SUCKS. KINDA. OR A LOT. BUT Y'KNOW. And Kendall being sweet...yeah that's done, too...GAH EXPLANATION IN AUTHOR'S NOTE I'M SORRY XD**

**grayhap: There I fixed it ;)**

**RandomWriter23: Psh girl, read the chapter. Like hell. You gon love me after this ;)**

**BatGirlHenderson: Kendall is so...perfect. Like, c'mon man, seriously. YES KENDIZZLER'S ARE AMAZING JOIN US IN BASKING IN MR. SCHMIDT'S GLORY IT'S FANTASTIC :D**

**xobtrxo: Well first, thanks for your review! And I'm so sorry that I ended it right after you followed and everything XD**

* * *

"JADE! WHY AM I HEARING MYSELF SING FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?"

Fuck you, stupid fucking alarm. Mother fucker.

"Sorry, Kendall!" I yelled. "I'll turn it off." I snatched up my bag and rummaged through it until I found my phone, finally turning the alarm off. Kendall walked into the guest room yawning and scratching his neck.

"Why're you up so early?"

"I have class," I answered with a grimace.

"During a bomb threat?" Kendall laughed. "Uh uh, I don't think so."

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that?" I groaned, falling backwards onto the bed.

Kendall leaned against the doorframe and smiled at me. "So are you going back to sleep?"

"Probably not," I sighed. "I can't sleep anyway. Too much running through my mind."

"I think you should just talk to Logan."

"Whoa whoa whoa," I laughed, sitting up. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I can tell it's bothering you. Scoot over."

I moved over to the right side of the bed and Kendall sat down next to me. "Why should I talk to him anyway?" I asked him.

"You care about him, right?"

I nodded. "But he's being stupid about this. And I don't think we're going to work out, Kendall."

"Well he clearly cares about you."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you tell?"

"Easy," Kendall smiled. "He keeps coming back. Sure, he fucks up with words when he gets to you, but he's trying, Jade. He's trying."

"Are you trying to hint that we shouldn't date?" I teased.

"I am _so_ not saying that!" he laughed. "I just feel like...I dunno, maybe you guys should talk."

"Well I really don't feel like putting my feelings out there," I shrugged. "Especially since they're kind of...fucked up now."

"So you don't like him anymore?"

"I don't know," I groaned. "I'm an eighteen year old girl, Kendall! I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok," Kendall murmured, gently stroking my cheek. "That's the great thing about being young. You don't have to decide anything right now."

* * *

When Kendall and I stepped onto set later in the day, everyone was staring at me.

Depending on their age, it was either with a confused or disgusted look.

The fuck?

"Did something happen I don't know about?" I asked Kendall.

"I have no idea. But I don't like the way they're staring at us. Let's get to my dressing room." We hurried past the crew and into his dressing room, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Wait, this is no better," I groaned. "If they're disgusted because they think we're together, this is giving people an even worse idea."

"Jade, don't worry about it," Kendall soothed. "I'll just ask the guys what's up."

"Ok," I sighed. "And Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all my teenage drama. None of this was ever supposed to happen."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Good." Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I jumped a bit at the sudden contact before kissing him back. He pulled away and tilted his head. "Be honest. Anything?"

"I-I- um, well I-"

"Jade, it's ok. Be honest."

"You're um, a really great kisser," I blushed. "But..."

"There's just no spark?" he finished for me with a smile.

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I want you to be honest with yourself. And I love having you as a best friend. I'm ok with that. Honestly, I think that's better for us."

"Ok," I smiled. "Ok good. Thank you. You really are amazing."

"Anything for you, darling," he winked. "Now let's get you back with Logan."

"Hold up," I laughed. "When did I agree to that?"

"Jade. Really?"

"Ok fix it," I whined.

"You miss him," Kendall smirked.

"Maybe a little," I admitted.

"Mmhm. I'll see what I can do. You wait here."

"But, Kendall- and you're already gone. Awesome," I muttered to myself.

I sat on the couch for a bit, taking in Kendall's room. I spotted his guitar in a corner and moved closer to take a better look.

Takamine. Of course.

"Jade."

I turned and saw Logan sitting on Kendall's couch. The sneaky bastard gave me a thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

"H-Hey, Logan."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"And I'm sorry about not telling you."

"I got jealous because-"

"I was jealous of Christina because-"

"Wait, what?" We both stared at eachother.

"You first," I told him.

"Well last night, I was jealous of Kendall. I thought you two were together and I...I knew that it was my fault. I understand that you aren't and you're just friends so uh...sorry about that. But about the whole Christina thing...I'm sorry. About all of it. I wish I could change it. I wish I could take back the words I said, but I can't. So all I can tell you is that I really do care about you, Jade. I just didn't really know how to put that into words after seeing you walk out."

"Ok, me now. I was jealous and pissed off with Christina because well, you were my boyfriend. And what she was doing just wasn't allowed. After thinking about it, I realized that I had said some horrible things that I really didn't mean. You _are_ an amazing guy, and capable of loving and so much more. And I'm sorry that we hurt each other like that."

"It was never supposed to get like this," Logan sighed. "So...what do you say? We start over?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "We start over."

"Good."

"Yup."

"Can we um...can we skip the being friends part and go back to dating? I like being able to kiss you whenever I want."

I bit my lip and smiled at him. "Like, say...now?"

"Definitely now," he grinned.

I straddled his lap and kissed him with all the love and passion I had in me. "It's been too long since we did this," I smirked.

"Then why'd you stop?" Logan laughed before bringing his lips down on mine once more.

We finally pulled apart when air was necessary and I rested my forehead against his. "I missed you so much, Logie."

"I missed you too, beautiful," Logan said softly, cupping my cheek and kissing my nose. "Let's never pull that again, ok?"

"Never again," I agreed.

"Now c'mon, _girlfriend_. We've got some explaining to do."

I opened the door and Kendall, James, and Carlos fell face first onto the floor. "Never mind," I laughed. "I guess we _don't _ have explaining to do."

"So you guys are back together now?" James asked.

"Mmhm," I smiled and slipped my hand into Logan's.

"Awesome." Kendall gave us a thumbs up. "Can I get some ice for my face now?"

* * *

**A/N: So uh...I think that's it, then! Kinda sucky ending. It's meh. Sorry. I'm not really feeling this story anymore /: I just don't have the urge to write it. So...Imma end it there. SOWWY. BUT on the bright side, I started a new story! It Is What It Is...Go check it out! *cough self-advertising cough I'm pathetic cough But I'd appreciate it cough* Alright, I'm good. Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. OH GOD THIS IS GETTING TOO SAD. I'M JUST GONNA STOP NOW.**

**THANKS FOR READING, EVERYBODY!**


End file.
